Atrás do Esquecimento
by ExPantalho
Summary: Um menino perde sua memória após um acidente, e agora vai para um escola onde todos tem o mesmo problema de amnésia. PS: Eu peguei anime mó aleatório só pra escrever aqui.
1. Uma Escola

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _"Desculpe-me"_**

Essa foi a ultima coisa que eu lembro dizer ante de sofrer um acidente de caminhão, não, eu não bati o caminhão, eu fui atropelado por uma carreta de caminhão enquanto andava na calçada perto de uma casa velha, no começo pensei que iria morrer, mas, aqui estou!

O problema é que não sei quem sou eu, apenas meu nome eu sei. Não sei onde estou, apenas consigo pensar... Pensar no que eu não sei. Isso é errado ou é certo? Um menino de 15 conseguir aguentar a uma carretada de caminhão. Não quero saber. Isso não me interessa mais.

Hã... Que estão fazendo em mim, colocando essas faixas em mim, isso coça de mais. Não quero estar aqui, quero ir pra casa, pra minha casa... Se eu tiver uma casa!

*QUEBRA NO TEMPO*

Ao meu redor eu conseguia ouvir algumas vozes, vozes de duas pessoas, uma era grave e a outra era fina e roca.

Doctor: Sim, ele me parece bem melhor agora!

?: Que bom!

Doctor: Só ha um problema, ele não se lembrará de muitas coisas.

?: Sério?! Tipo o que?

Doctor: Ele não conseguirá lembrar alguns nomes, algumas memórias e não vai sentir uns sentimentos. Mais com o tempo ele vai começar a lembra-los de volta.

? : Mais, será que ele se lembrará de mim?

Eu: Ah, qu... Quem está ai?

Doctor: Apenas eu e uma mulher. Não se preocupe.

Eu: Quem é ela?

?: Sou eu Gustavo! Você sabe quem eu sou, né? Me diga.

Eu: Desculpe-me, eu não sei quem é você.

Aquela mulher começou a ficar pálida e a cambalear pelo quarto do hospital.

?: Como assim não se lembra de mim? Como é possível? Deve ter algo errado.

Doctor: Senhora acalme-se.

?: NÃO, EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR!

Eu: O que está acontecendo?

?: Gustavo... Eu sou sua mãe... Como você pode esquecer-se de sua mãe? Que filho esquece de sua própria mãe!

Eu: E... E... Eu nã...

Doctor: Segurança segure essa mulher.

Os seguranças vieram rápidos e armados até os dentes, a mulher que esta se agitando pegou um bisturi e apontou para o Doctor,

?: Ou vocês cuidam disso ou eu MATO ELE!

Ela começa a alterar a sua voz contra os guardas, sem mais nem menos, ela pega aquele bisturi e lança em um dos guardas, atingindo seu ombro.

Doctor então pega um de seus instrumentos de médico e nocauteia-a com uma pancada na cabeça. A cabeça da moça começa a sangrar. Os seguranças levam ela para fora dá sala.

Eu: O que vão fazer com ela?

Doctor: Vamos mantê-la longe.

Eu: Longe de quem?

Doctor: Longe da sociedade.

Eu: E eu?

Doctor: Você vai para uma escola especial para seu tipo de caso. A famosa e que quase ninguém conhece, Colégio Petros Esperance. Você irá a passar a viver lá, dormir, estudar, fazer amigos, começar um nova vida e tentar melhorar-se dessa sua doença.

Daqui a alguns dias, começarei a morar na escola cujo Doctor falou, isso pode ser ruim para mim, já que não sei me virar no mundo. Bem, por enquanto, o Doctor disse que eu ia passar um tempo no hospital, já que as aulas começam em breve. Mal posso esperar para ver oque de chato me espera nessa escola, que posso chamar de cidade temporária.

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

São 7:10 da manhã, o ar está fraco, mais frio, isso me deixa confuso. Estou indo para a escola que o Doctor me recomendou, ele havia falado que era um lugar diferente do comum, tipo, com mais pessoas que têm o mesmo problema que eu. Isso me parece interessante, vendo pelo lado que todos lá já tiveram ou tem perda de memória.

Cheguei próximo ao portão da escola, onde havia um monte de pessoas desconhecidas conversando assuntos que não me importo muito. Quase entrando uma pessoa pula em minhas costas e me abraça por trás, com uma voz meiga diz:

?: Olá, posso te abraçar?

Eu: Não!

?: Por que?

Eu: Eu nem te conheço.

?: Então deixe eu me apresentar. Eu sou Melissa Scowth, a mais eu do mundo.

Eu: Como assim?

Melissa: Eu sou eu, e ninguém é mais eu que eu.

Eu: Ata

Melissa: Agora posso lhe abraçar?

Eu: Não me importo.

Ela me enrola com os seus braços macios e quentinho, sem eu perceber ela estava com sua boca perto de meu ouvido sussurrando:

Melissa: Te deixei excitado?

Eu fico vermelho em um piscar de olhos enquanto ela estava olhando para meu rosto com um sorriso meio fraco e esbelto.

Melissa: Brincadeira! Você caiu nessa né.

Eu fico chocado, sem palavras, apenas tentando entender o que aconteceu. Ela avança um pouco a frente de mim, se vira e me olha com uma cara de quem quer um pedaço de mim.

Melissa: Agora somos amigos né~

Ela pisca seu olho esquerdo e se vira em direção a escola. Eu fui atrás dela por motivos de não saber onde é a sala e querer ver qual era sua sala. O problema é que nem ela se lembrava onde era sua própria sala, dificultando nosso começo nessa escola nova.

Uma pessoa de cabelos grande e encaracolado, com uma tonalidade meio loira e meio castanha, pele macia e um pouco bronzeada, um corpinho violão que poderia deixar qualquer homem excitado.

Do nada conseguimos ouvir uma voz alta e aguda:

?: "Olá pessoal, eu sou o diretor, quero agradecer a todos que se inscreveram e que estão presentes aqui na escola nesse maravilhoso dia. Caso não saibam, a lugares onde vocês podem ver em qual classe vocês estão a partir de seus nomes. E…. Oq eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? "

Após essa transmissão do diretor eu e Melissa fomos até um desses lugares e acabamos descobrindo que estamos na mesma classe, ela pula nas minhas costas e sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido:

Melissa: Estaremos mais tempo juntos agora.

Eu olho para ela e indico sim com a cabeça. Fomos eu e ela para nossa classe, era a turma 1-B, apenas pelo motivo de que cada turma tem um tipo de que amnésia, a minha é uma das mais normais mas chega a ser perigoso, por isso estou na classe 1-B, onde todos temos o mesmo problema, só muda o que perdeu e o que ocorreu para a perda.

Espero que essa escola possa ser boa.

1° Aula

A 1° Aula foi de matemática, e pelo visto, nem o professor entendia o conteúdo… Quase acabando o período, entrou uma professora em nossa sala, nem muito grande e nem muito pequena, ela olha para todos e fala que havia se esquecido que hoje começava as aulas.

2° Aula

Esse período foi estranho, foi de história, o professor tinha umas olheiras de monstro de filme de terror, e ele andava como se acabasse de sair dum caixote, ele nos falou que a história era algo importante, que ninguém gostaria de estudar. Incrível.

3° Aula

Foi anulado devido ao professor que passou mal, e não conseguiu vir a escola, e já que é uma escola grande não pode ter aula.

Então tínhamos um período e pouco para almoçar. Isso me deixa tranquilo o bastante para conseguir conversar com pessoas que tiveram ou têm o mesmo problema que eu. Eu estava indo falar com algumas garotas da minha sala que estavam socializando, mas a Melissa tinha que aparecer nesse momento.

Melissa: Hehe, agora podemos conhecer tudo um do outro.

As meninas olham para mim como se eu fosse um pervertido descarado, isso me perturbou um pouco, o que mais me perturba é essa menina que fica toda vez pulando nas minhas costas.

Eu: Por que você faz isso?

Melissa: Por motivos apenas meus.

Eu: Mais se eu estou envolvido, também sou meus.

Melissa: Bem… Eu não sei muito bem, mais algum dia eu te conto. Está bem?

Eu: Que seja.

Após isso tivemos mais 2 aulas, não preciso falar muito delas porque nem prestei atenção, fui até um lugar onde era conhecido como "Dormitório", não gostei muito dele, havia 2 camas e uma vista para o pátio da escola. Isso me incomoda um pouco.

Pensei em dormir, mas minha porta bateu, fui abri la e fiquei surpreso.


	2. Por favor

_**Capítulo** **3**_

Pensei em dormir, mas logo uma batida na porta me interrompeu. Abri a porta e me surpreendi.

Melissa: Olá, posso entrar?

Eu: Não, eu to pelado.

Melissa: Eu não to vendo nenhum passarinho ai em baixo.

Eu: Nossa, então você é mais inteligente do que eu pensei.

Melissa: Claro!

Eu: Oque você venho fazer aqui?

Melissa: Olha pro seu colega de quarto.

Eu saí do meu aconchego e vi os nomes que falavam quem iria morar comigo. Eu provavelmente li errado da primeira vez, então pedi para a Melissa ler pra mim, só por preocupação.

Melissa: Tá escrito que eu sou sua colega de quarto.

Agora sim, meu mundo acabo, além das pessoas que não irão me deixar quieto por causa disso, eu ainda tenho que aguentar uma pessoa louca.

Melissa: Posso entrar em meu quarto agora?

Dei espaço a ela, enquanto Melissa se sentava levemente no banco, eu me perguntava o porque disso estava acontecendo

Melissa: Hehe, agora eu estou muito mais feliz.

Eu: Por que?

Melissa: Porque agora podemos fazer várias sacanagens juntos.

Ela fala isso enquanto dá um sorriso em seu lindo rosto. Envergonhado por suas palavras eu falo com a cabeça baixa e mãos tremendo:

Eu: Isso não tem graça…

Nós dois se arrumamos e fomos deitar, já era noite, uma noite linda e maravilhosa, mais, tensa também. Só pelo fato de uma garota dormir comigo, não, pelo fato também de ser a Melissa no meu lado, a noite inteira eu estive nervoso, nervoso pelo que ela disse.

No meio da noite ouço ela se virando cuidadosamente pro meu lado e fala com um tom de voz fofo e baixinho:

Melissa: Tá dormindo?

Eu: Sim.

Melissa: Tá não!

Eu: Prova!

Ela se levanta e olha para mim, me encara por segundos, desiste e deita novamente. Se enrola nas cobertas, e fica rindo até começar a falar comigo novamente:

Melissa: Eu sei que você está acordado!

Eu: Descobriu isso sozinha?

Melissa: Claro!

Ficamos conversando até o amanhecer, ou melhor dizendo, até ela dormir.

Acordamos e fomos para a escola, chegando lá, um monte de gente gritando, fui perguntar mais ninguém me respondeu, a única coisa que deu pra entender das pessoas que estavam gritando era:

Pessoas Gritando: AONDE EU ESTOU, OQUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

Tudo se acalmou quando alguns guardas fortes os prenderam e jalecos apertados. Isso foi engraçado, tanto para mim quanto para a Melissa.

3 horas depois…

Finalmente acabou a última aula, fomos liberados até o toque de recolher, isso deu chance para a Melissa me seguir por onde eu ia, e sua desculpa foi que "Por que eu quero". Isso me irritava um pouco, mas, acho que já me acostumei.

Fui até o pátio da escola e me sentei em um banco preto, e óbvio, ela me seguiu. Fiquei olhando para ela e ela me encarando, até o momento de minha pessoa perder a paciência:

Eu: Por que está me olhando?

Melissa: Gosto de ver seu rosto!

Eu fico vermelho de vergonha com esse comentário rápido vindo dela:

Eu: Q… Que?

Melissa: Nada!

Não consigo mais olhar para ela como olhava antes, e o motivo eu não sei explicar. Ela continua me olhando com aqueles olhos de deusa romana. Não consigo aguentar mais um segundo, me levanto tremendo e começo a andar, com ela me seguindo, me viro após um tempo caminhando e mando a seguinte fala:

Eu: Por que está me seguindo?

Fico com vergonha e abaixo a cabeça, tentando não fazer contato visual.

Melissa: Quero te conhecer melhor!

Eu:Por que?

Melissa olha para cima e fica séria:

Melissa: Eu não tenho amigos, e por causa da doença de alzheimer, eu não sei o que é ter amigos e nem o que é amor…

Ela olha para mim, com uma cara de quem quer comer algo que eu tenho.

Melissa:... Então tinha uma pergunta para você…

Nesse momento nossos olhos se encencontraram e ficamos ambos vermelhos de vergonha, ela se aproxima de mim aos poucos, pega minha mão direita e segura ela enquanto entrelaça os dedos nos meus, olha para meu pescoço (por ser baixinha) e com um leve tom vergonhoso fala com todas suas forças:

Melissa: Você poderia… Namorar comigo?

Eu fico sem reação, meu corpo fica imobilizado por essas palavras, sem eu perceber, acabei perdendo minha postura séria. Fico com vergonha, olho para baixo, começo a ficar confuso, "o que acabou de acontecer? " era só isso que eu pesnava na hora.

Olho para ela, e digo com tom assustado:

Eu: Como assim?

Melissa: Eu quero que você me ensine tudo sobre o amor e a amizade, então por favor! Namore comigo!

Os olhos dela se enchem de lagrimas, ao ver o que ela estava passando não consegui dizer não:

Eu: Claro!

Ela me abraça e começa a chorar, como se nunca tivesse um alguem para ouvi-la, coloco minha cabeça sobre a dela e a abraço forte.

"Oque eu estou fazendo? "


End file.
